


Jeannie’s World

by MrToddWilkins (orphan_account)



Series: The Jeannieverse [6]
Category: I Dream of Jeannie
Genre: Canon Backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Series: The Jeannieverse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753870





	1. Quick biographies

** The “Old” Characters **

****

**Tony Nelson –** promoted to Lt. Colonel in 1972.

**Jeannie Nelson –** still a genie!

**Roger Healey –** promoted to Lt. Colonel in 1975.

**Dr Alfred Bellows –** still suspicious as ever!

**Amanda Bellows –** still as gossipy and involved as ever

** The “New” Characters **

****

**Janae Nelson –** Daughter of Tony and Jeannie, born February 26,1971. Academically a very bright child – reading by age 4 and doing 3rd grade Math by age 7. Normally a polite and well behaved child with a tendency to be somewhat mischievous and secretive when it comes to her powers. Loves her little siblings,although there can be a sibling rivalry. Resembles Jeannie in looks – blond, blue eyed. Uncertain as to whether there’s djinn in her - she has exhibited very minor powers,like telekinesis. However,this is not necessarily an indication of djinnihood. 

**Anthony Nelson, Jr –** son of Tony and Jeannie, born September 25,1973. By age 3 weeks they realized he was at least part djinn, but he did not develop powers quickly. Performs djinn magic by squealing and shrieking. Academically very bright, especially in the areas of Math and Science. Loves planes and rocketry. Resembles Tony as a child – blond and hazel-eyed. Very mischievous but also very loving. Dislikes shoes! It isn’t very likely that he’ll develop real djinn powers - it seems that the mortal half of him is too strong.

 **Tracy Nelson Healey –** younger sister of Tony Nelson, five years younger than Tony. Married to Roger Healey.

 **Skylar Healey –** Daughter of Roger and Tracy, born April 12, 1974. Though Roger was scared to be a dad, he fell in love with his daughter at first sight. She is a “daddy pleaser” and will usually do whatever Daddy wants without him yelling or physically punishing her. But her mom has to either give her a time-out or a spanking to get her to behave. Inclined to be very verbal – a tattletale and does not understand secrets even when Roger and Tracy try to impress upon her the need to keep a secret. Therefore, by the time she is 2, Tony and Jeannie decide that Skylar will not be in on “the secret”; they will hide magic from Skylar. Skylar has her mother’s love of shoes, clothes, her ability to organize things, and will develop both parents’ sense of humor. Physically, she looks like Roger except for her nose and ears, which are Tracy’s. She does not have magic of her own.

**Anna Bellows** \- first of three triplet daughters of Al & Amanda Bellows,all born the spring of 1971. Tall,redheaded,flirty. But she also has a serious side,which she usually doesn’t show off much.

 **Alyssa Bellows** \- middle daughter of the Bellowses. She is athletic with a passion.   
**  
Abby Bellows** \- youngest Bellows daughter. A gossip queen and artist.

 **Allison Bellows** \- the final Bellows daughter, born July 1975.

**Lucas Murphy Sr** \- a naval lieutenant commander, member of the 1976 astronaut selection group. Flew 148 combat missions in Cambodia during the Cambodian War (1967-1972:this timeline’s equivalent of Vietnam). Originally from Indianapolis,Luke is adept at flight and an accomplished football player. He has over 3000 flight hours and three space missions under his belt.

 **Lucas Murphy Jr** \- eldest son of Luke Murphy and Virginia (Davies) Murphy, born June 18,1969. A tall,bookish boy who prefers to read,write,and sing.

 **Chloe Murphy** \- daughter of Luke and Ginny Murphy, born January 1,1974. Playmate of T.J.Nelson. May or may not be romantically interested in him.

 **Robin Murphy** \- second daughter of Luke and Ginny Murphy, born March 7,1978. Tall for her age.

**Kathy McFarland** \- a tall,strong Virginian astronaut, born May 1950.

**Frank Santelli** \- born 1932, the Italian-American is an uncompromising engineer and software genius who will make his mark at NASA.

 **Cindy (Abbott) Santelli** \- born 1935. Wife of Frank since **Rudy Wells** (see below) set them up in the late ‘50s.

 **Maria Santelli** \- daughter of Frank and Cindy,born February 1967. Goddaughter of Tony Nelson.

**Steve Austin** \- born 1936. Colonel in the US Air Force.

 **Jaime (Sommers) Austin** \- born 1942. Noted athlete.

**Dr Oscar Goldman** \- born 1925. Head of the Office of Scientific Information since its founding in 1961.

 **Dr Rudy Wells** \- born 1933. Assistant to Goldman.

**Cara Walker** \- born 1954. Married to **Wells** since [summer 1981].

**Kelly Woods** \- first female astronaut, born 1940.   
  


**Allison Creemore** \- backup to **Woods** , born 1943.

 **Calvin Billings** \- Capcom, born 1930. Married to **Creemore** in 1980.

**USN Cmdr Ted Middleton** \- born 1952.

 **Claire Middleton** \- his sister, born 1956.

 **Jerry Ross** \- her husband,born 1948.

**Anthony Caine** \- born 1949.

 **Elizabeth Patterson Caine** \- born 1950.

**Wulf Sobinski** \- born 1942.

 **Mira Åregen Sobinski** \- born 1944.

 **Diana Sobinski** \- their daughter,born 1979.

  
 **Countess Valera Rosnovsky** \- born 1945.

 **Milena Rosnovsky** \- her daughter,born 1971.


	2. NASA programs

Mercury (1961-1965)

Gemini (1965-1966)

Apollo phase 1 (1967-1969)

Apollo phase 2 (1970-1977)

Apollo phase 3 (1978-1981)

Goddard Base/Luna Base, and Apollo phase 4 (1982-present,renamed in 1997)

Skylab A (1972-1974)

Skylab B (1975-1979)

Space Station Freedom (1980-2001)

Space Shuttle (1981-2014)

Apollo phase 5 (Orion,1992-present)

International Space Station (1995-present)

Constellation Exploration Initiative (1985-present)

  * Ares program (1988-present)
  * Plymouth program (1991-present)



Commercial Space Transportation-Cargo (1996-present)

Commercial Space Transportation-Crew (2001-present)

Next Generation Shuttle (2004-present)

##  Programs (unmanned) 

  * Explorer program (1958-ongoing)
  * Pioneer program (1958-1978)
  * Echo project (1960-1964)
  * Ranger program (1961-1965)
  * Telstar (1962-1963, commercial project with NASA contribution)
  * Mariner program (1963-1973)
  * Lunar Orbiter program (1966-1972)
  * Surveyor program (1966-1969)
  * Helios probes (1974-1976)
  * Viking program (1975)
  * Voyager program (1977)
  * High Energy Astronomy Observatory 1 (1977)
  * Pioneer Mars (1979)
  * Solar Maximum mission (1980)
  * Infrared Astronomical Satellite, IRAS (1983)
  * Pioneer Mars 2 (1984)
  * IRAS II (1986)
  * Mars Surveyor (1985-present)
  * Magellan probe (1989)
  * Galileo probe (1989)
  * Hubble Space Telescope (1990)
  * Mars Observer (1990)
  * Ulysses (1990)
  * Upper Atmosphere Research Satellite, UARS (1991)
  * Discovery program (1988-ongoing)
  * Clementine (1994)
  * Mars Global Surveyor (1996)
  * Cassini-Huygens (1997)
  * New Millennium program (1997-2017)
  * Gravity Recovery and Climate Experiment (2002)
  * Earth Observing System (1995-present)
  * Mars Exploration rovers (1992,1994,1996,1998,2001,2003,2005)
  * MESSENGER (2004)
  * Pluto Kuiper Express (2004-ongoing), captured images of Pluto in 2013.
  * Mars Scout program (2007-ongoing) 
    * Phoenix (2007-2008)
    * ARES (2011)
    * MAVEN (2013-2014)
    * Mars Trace Gas Orbiter (2018)
  * Dawn (2007)
  * Mars Sample Return (2001,2003)-rendered unnecessary by Ares 4 in 1997 and cancelled in 1999
  * Mars Telecommunications Orbiter (2009)
  * Mars Science Laboratory (2011)
  * Space Interferometry Mission (2011)
  * James Webb Space Telescope (2012)
  * Thousand Astronomical Units, TAU Interstellar Explorer (2013) is expected to reach 200 AU in 2017, 400 AU in 2023, 600 AU in 2028, 800 AU in 2034 and 1000 AU in 2041.
  * Terrestrial Planet Finder (2014)
  * Jupiter Icy Moons Orbiter (2015-ongoing), will reach target in 2021.




	3. Tony Nelson’s official NASA biography

Name:Anthony A.Nelson  
NASA Astronaut  
  
Birthplace and Date:June 5,1936,in Palmyra,New Jersey. His parents,David Nelson and the former Charlotte Belmore,are both deceased.  
  
Education:Graduated from Westfield High School in 1954,received a bachelor of science degree from the University of Florida in 1956 and graduated from the Air Force Academy in 1957 (Class 57A). Continued his studies during his days in the astronaut office,receiving an honorary Master of Science degree from the California Institute of Technology in 1978.  
  
Marriage:Married Jeannie Nelson,of Baghdad,Iraq and Charlottesville,VA on May 19,1969.  
  
Children:Janae E. February 26,1971:Anthony J. September 24,1973:Jeffrey L. May 4,1980:Lila, January 24,1985:Elise, July 4,1988  
  
(snip)  
  
NASA Experience:  
Nelson joined the astronaut corps in September 1962. His first assignments related to development of the phase 1 Apollo command modules.  
  
Nelson's first spaceflight was Stardust 7 on September 18-20,1964. This mission,which lasted 52 hours,was the last Mercury mission.  
  
Nelson's next spaceflight was the Gemini 12 mission,September 9-30,1966. Nelson served as Roger Healey's copilot on this mission.  
  
Nelson then flew on Apollo 6. This mission,which flew from November 22-29,1967,was the first manned lunar mission,and it was a lunar flyby. Nelson commanded the mission,and was accompanied by Donn Eisele and Elliott See.  
  
Nelson;s next mission was Apollo 16,flown between January 31 and February 11,1971. This was the first J mission and featured a landing at Gassendi Crater. Nelson was accompanied by lunar module pilot Roger Healey and command module pilot Owen Garriott.  
  
After that,Nelson waited some years before his next mission. In July and August 1973,he served as acting Chief Astronaut while John Young commanded Apollo 23.

Nelson's fifth mission was Skylab 10,which flew from March 6 to July 31,1975. This was the first Skylab B residency. His crewmates were Bill Pogue and Story Musgrave.  
  
Later in 1976,Nelson was offered the chance to command the Apollo-Salyut mission in 1978. He declined for personal reasons.  
  
Nelson's next mission was STS-1,flown from February 15-17,1981. This mission,flown with Roger Healey and Cara Walker,was the first flight of the Space Shuttle _Columbia_ and the first ever Space Shuttle mission.  
  
Nelson next flew between October 3 and 10,1983,on a visiting mission to Space Station Freedom. Nelson was accompanied by Jon McBride and Charles Walker.  
  
Nelson's eighth mission was STS-25,the fourth flight of the orbiter _Discovery._ This mission was flown from May 22 to June 5,1985 and was a test of various technologies for future space missions. Nelson was accompanied by Charles Bolden,Jerry Ross,Lewis Martin,Bill Fisher,Claire Middleton,Emily Mayer,and spaceflight observer Ann Martin.  
  
Nelson then flew as commander of the Apollo-Mir 1 mission between September 29 and October 12,1988,after declining an offer to command Goddard Base. On this mission,Nelson was accompanied by Steven Thorne,Melinda Pruett,and Russian cosmonaut Gennady Strekalov.  
  
Nelson's final mission was STS-67 on the orbiter _Columbia._ This mission,flown between July 8 and August 4,1991,was the first operational mission of the Space Power Extension Package. Nelson was accompanied by Pruett,Jackson Cassel,Bill Readdy,Kerry Glenn,and Lynne Henry.  
  
Nelson retired from NASA in February 1994,and from the Air Force in June 1997. In retirement,he lives with his wife Jeannie in League City,Texas and enjoys baseball and making model rockets.  
  
  
  
May 2000


	4. Magical races

**Fae**

All Fae races are immortal.

  
The Sikarii are the Fae of the Air, light beings of sky who appear insubstantial to human eyes but can be glimpsed by a select few. They have little power against the vicissitudes of the winds (though some do ride wind),preferring the calmer regions of the heavens. The djinni are their ‘second cousins’.

The Orlanii are the Fae of the Earth,brownie-like creatures best glimpsed in night or twilight hours. They wield power over the magicks of the land, using sympathetic magic to aid the growth of crops. They are responsible for human legends of elves and other such creatures.

\- The Cazadii are the Dwarves, or rather their nearest equivalent here. They are Fae who are totally bound to Earth,and they are the only mortal race of Fae,living about 500 years on average. They stand 2 1/2 to 3 feet tall,the better for burrowing into Earth.

The Trianii are the Fae of the Fires,the ‘first cousins’ of the djinni. They are responsible for mortal legends of Efreeti,demons,devils,and other such creatures. They take the form of tall humans,about 15 feet or so.

The Alendrii are the Fae of the Waters. They are responsible for human legends of mermaids,mermen,and other such creatures.


	5. Roger Healey describes the Soviet mission control facilities, February 1972

The control center that will be used for the ASTP and subsequent cooperative missions is located in a tightly secured complex northeast of Moscow. It is in an area called Kaliningrad just off the Yaroslavl highway. It took us about 40 minutes to reach the control center from the Rossiya Hotel.

The building in which the control center is contained was only one of many buildings inside this complex,surrounded by a high brick wall and heavily guarded at the entrances. The buildings looked fairly new and were modern with very large glass windows. The control center is nestled in among other buildings that have something to do with their space program. Another control center is being built for the manned lunar missions they hope to undertake after 1974.

As far as general comments regarding the tour, it was a very detailed and comprehensive tour. I think the Soviets went out of their way to make the point that they were showing us everything. They were not holding anything back. They even showed us work areas (just office space) in the control center; and as we would go down the hall, they offered to open any of the doors. 

The tour began with an initial briefing of the flight control and the operations aspects provided by Komarov and Sevestyanov. The overall tour was conducted by Dr. Albert Melytsin who was called the Technical Director of the Mission Control Center. I have the feeling that he was responsible for the construction and operation of the facility. The briefing covered two areas: the first was the organization of their flight control operation; the second was the flow of information from the tracking stations into the control center.

I was impressed by the quality of the equipment in the control center; I thought it was similar to ours. I was also impressed by the similarity of the flow diagrams of information from the tracking station to the control center. It seemed to include all the elements of our own system.

The mission operations control room was quite large - it contained 16 two-man consoles, thus allowing them 32 flight controllers. I don't know how many they actually use for a mission, but there are capabilities for 32. In addition, there was a back row of consoles which were used for personnel such as the project technical director; this back row is also a work station for display controllers who control the main display boards in the front of the room. These large displays had a map with an orbit plotted on it with a computer driven indicator for the spacecraft position as it flew across the earth. There were digital indications of time and AOS and LOS times across the top of the screen; there were two large television screens about 10 x 10 on the right-hand side which could be configured for special displays; the consoles were equipped with a television display and communication panels. I think their communication capabilities were somewhat less than what we have, but there was some flexibility in that the flight director could call up people on individual basis or everybody at once to talk or listen. The television display system is capable of 100 different formats. These are changed from one mission to the next and can be selected by the local console operators simply by dialing up the proper number. The television system can display closed circuit views such as we have from the staff support rooms. It can also display digital data in real time from the computer system, and it can be used to display general information that is typed into a central display unit. It looked to be a very flexible system although I do not think it had as much capability as our digital television system. In the back of the MOCR, the Russians have a balcony with several dozen seats which serve as a VIP viewing room; however, it is not glassed off (isolated) from the MOCR like ours and it sits up at an elevated level. It is interesting to note that although the equipment _appeared_ to be very high quality, I had the definite feeling it did not have the performance capability we have.

Next the Soviets took us on a conducted tour around the building showing us the various staff support rooms in which the flight controller support teams function. They had similar television display capabilities and were able to communicate with their team leaders in the MOCR in a manner similar to the way we do.

The Russians showed us the teletype stations where messages are processed to send out to the remote sites; they showed us the telemetry ground stations and a room where a large number of chart recorders were used to "monitor data quality" as it comes in from the remote sites. They showed us the computer facilities, which were very interesting. They had three main frames; each contained 16 memory drums. Each of these memory drums had a capacity of 32 thousand 48-bit words. . Commanding to the Soyuz is not done from the control room; it is only accomplished at the remote sites. Of course, the commands to be sent are relayed to the site. The remote sites are told what commands are to be sent but they cannot be sent directly from the control center. This system is very similar to what we use,and the capabilities are surprisingly similar.

The large world map in the front of the control room showed the Soviet zones of coverage rather than tracking stations. This zone of coverage was from 25° east longitude to 150° east longitude and from approximately 38° north latitude to 53° north latitude. It was a rectangle on that Mercator projection map.

Another interesting comment was that all the voice tapes are saved until the mission is over, but once the mission is completed, these tapes are erased and used over again. Apparently, a permanent record of all the voice recordings is not made,or if there is one we didn’t see it. They do record all the interior loops, loops between the control center and remote sites, as well as the air-to-ground; but these recordings are usually taped over after the mission is completed.

I think that the control center has very recently been put into operation. The Soyuz 15 was the first manned mission that was flown from this control center; however, they did say that it had been used for unmanned missions prior to that. I would not be at all surprised that these were limited to Soyuz testing that had occurred just prior to that flight. I also had the impression that the control center was started approximately 3 years ago, although it may have been stated that it was completed approximately 3 years ago. It did not look that old to me.

The control center takes over control of the mission after the spacecraft is inserted into orbit, and the specific event that signals this is the separation of the spacecraft from the booster, that is _T_ zero for the control center. Control during the launch phase up to separation of the spacecraft from the booster is maintained by a launch control facility which I assumed is located at the launch site. They stated that there is an automatic abort capability in the Soyuz as well as a manual abort capability and that this automatic capability is effective up until orbit insertion.


	6. Janae’s Nicknames

### Alliterative Nicknames

Joyful Janae

### Descriptive Nicknames

Exciting Janae

Complementary Janae

First-rate Janae

Awesome Janae

Janae the Ace

Super Janae

Brilliant Janae

Janae the Big

Janae the Amen

Brilliant Janae

Charming Janae

Breathtaking Janae

Clever Janae

Adorable Janae

Janae the Agreeable

Amazing Janae

Janae the Delicious

Janae the Elegant

Awesome Janae

Janae the Boil

Janae the Baking

Janae the Caliente

Calefactory Janae

Active Janae

Cute Janae

Calorifacient Janae

Blistering Janae

Chilly Janae

Baking Hot Janae

### Ironic Nicknames

Cold Janae

Cool Janae

### Rhyming Nicknames

Nelson the Telson

### Initial-Based Nicknames

J.N

J.J

Jay

JayJayEn

### Computer Generator Slang

Janie

Janella

Jana

Julie

Jula

Julella

Nelsa

Nelsie

Nelsella

### Known to Partners As

Jules-Cakes

Janae-nova

Super Baby

Delightful Chip

Hot Muffin

Janae Bear

Janaebug

Janaekitten


End file.
